UFO Baby
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: What happens after Ruu and his petsitter Bawmiaw leave to planet Otto? How did Kanata and Miyu land together? Many of us have loads of ideas and so have I.... Chapter 15 FINAL CHAPTER updated. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008!
1. Chapter 1

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!?!?!?

Hello! This is my first ever **DAA! DAA! DAA! ****ever. I can't guarantee that it would be any good but I keep my fingers crossed. Reviews accepted! **

CHAPTER 01

THE INDIFFERENT KANATA

It was dark. Miyu was fast asleep. Yesterday she had explained to Aya, Nanami and the others what her mom told her about her space expedition. But it seemed like ages ago. Since Bawmiaw and Baby Ruu left, she was alone in the Saionji residence with Kanata. She had been going through a tough time thinking how she should say goodbye to all her friends there…and to Kanata…So, she had slept late.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

The telephone bell rang. Miyu jerked awake and yawned.

'KANATA! GET THE PHONE!' she shouted still half asleep.

There was no answer.

'ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE KANATA!' she shouted again, but only silence followed.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

The telephone continued to ring. Miyu got up from her bed and started running to the phone. She picked up the phone and answered in a low voice, 'Hello! Saionji Residence!'

'MIYU! ITS ME HONEY!'

Mike Kouzuki's voice sounded through the phone.

'Mom!' exclaimed Miyu.

'I'm there too Miyu!' someone shouted.

'Dad?' gasped Miyu.

'Miyu, we'll be coming to the Saionji temple tomorrow to pick you up' said Mike. Miyu could almost taste her Mother's excitement.

'We'll be continuing work in Japan!' informed (more like shouted) Yuu.

'But…' started Miyu but was cut in by her over-excited Mom.

'It will be back to normal honey…We would be together all over again…' said Mike.

'Your mom has bought a lot of sovereign for you Miyu. So better get ready' shouted Yuu and chuckled.

'Why did you tell that to her!' shouted Mike, 'It was supposed to be a surprise'

Miyu smiled to herself. Her Mom and Dad hadn't changed a little.

'See you tomorrow then Miyu' said Mike and hanged-up the phone.

Miyu felt that all her worries from yesterday have returned to her. She tried to act normally but couldn't bring herself up to it.

'Good morning Miyu' said a voice behind her.

'Kanata?' gasped Miyu.

'Who was in the phone?' he asked.

'It was…it was from my…from my mom…' said Miyu in a low voice.

'Oh!' said Kanata and started to move.

It took Miyu a few seconds to recover and then she did, 'Where did you go Kanata? I was shouting like hell and you didn't even answer!'

Kanata stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Miyu.

'I was on the roof' he said and left.

The day's breakfast was silent than usual.

'_I should tell him about tomorrow' _thought Miyu.

'Umm…Kanata?' she started in a low voice.

'Yeah?' asked Kanata.

Pulling her together, she said, 'My parents are coming tomorrow to pick me up…'

There was silence. Kanata hadn't responded. He again said, 'Oh!' and sat down at the kitchen table.

Miyu stared. There was more silence. Miyu didn't have any clue as to what to say next and waited with bated breath for what was more that Kanata had to say.

'Miyu…I was thinking…' he said.

Miyu had pink patches on her cheeks.

'What is it?' she asked.

'I…I…' she stammered, looked up at her and muttered fast, 'I mean you have to inform Ms. Mizuno if you really are leaving, you know…'

'Yeah… I guess so'

There was more silence.

'Look at the time!' shouted Miyu suddenly.

'We have to hurry' said Kanata.

There was a lot of noise in the Saionji Temple and after what seemed like seconds they were both rushing down the steps with only twenty minutes left for the school bell.

'I…I…can't…believe this!' gasped Miyu.

'We actually made it' said Kanata sitting down at his seat.

'Good Morning you two!' greeted Aya, Nanami, Santa and Christine.

'Good Morning' said Kanata and Miyu still gasping for breath.

'Good Morning Little Miyu' piped Nozomu popping a red- rose in front of Miyu's nose.

'Thanks' said Miyu and accepted the rose.

'What happened Little Miyu?' asked Nozomu suddenly becoming serious, 'You don't look your cheerful self today… something bothering you?'

'Nothing…' stuttered Miyu.

'Your "nothing" means that something is bothering you' said Nanami sharply.

'What is it Miyu?' asked Chris kindly.

'Well…' started Miyu.

'Her mom is going to come to pick her up tomorrow…In other words she would be leaving Heiomachi tomorrow' said Kanata and sat down at his place without so much of a glance at his classmates.

'Is that true Little Miyu?' asked Nozomu.

'Please don't tell me its true Miyu' said Aya.

'Its true…I'd be leaving Heiomachi tomorrow' said Miyu now close to tears.

All the five were shocked.

The break-time bell rang and still the friends were depressed about the sudden announcement.

Miyu was standing near the window glancing over the school grounds hoping that this shouldn't be her last chance to be at her school; with her friends; with Kanata…

'Miyu…?' called Chris.

'Yeah?' asked Miyu.

'Well…are you sure you want to leave Heiomachi?' asked Chris.

'There is no "want to" Chris…There is only a "have to"' said Miyu looking down.

'But Miyu… I've been thinking…' stammered Chris.

'What is it Chris?' asked Miyu.

'Well… If you leave I'd no doubt have any competition toward approaching Kanata… But still… I want you to be here even if you…' she broke of.

'I can understand Chris but I do have to leave…' said Miyu.

'Kanata?' called Santa.

'Yeah… Do you want to go to this movie, "The Legend of the Tofu-Man"?' asked Santa.

'No' said Kanata.

'C'mon Kanata, it will be fun…' urged Santa.

'No…' said Kanata firmly.

'Even if I say "Please"'?

'Even if you say "Please"'

'Why not?' asked Santa.

'Well… I've got plans' said Kanata.

'What plans?' asked Santa.

'Well…'

'Santa! Kanata! We were planning on going to "Fantasy Park" today to send off Miyu… be there by 4 ok?' asked Nanami suddenly emerging between the two boys.

'Cool… I'd love to but Kanata has got plans however…' said Santa.

'Too bad… O.K you can come… Nozomu is going too…' informed Nanami and left.

'Are you sure you don't wanna go?' asked Santa finally.

'Sure! Very sure!' answered Kanata.

It was Saionji temple at half past 3. Miyu was standing before the mirror checking that she was good enough to go out. She was wearing a black sleeve-less top and white pants. Her hair was tied to a pony tail. She opened her accessories box and searched for something to wear to match her out-fit. While she was rummaging through the box, her eyes fell upon a gold necklace with a star pendant. She remembered this necklace. It was as though it had happened only yesterday. Her necklace lost…. Ruu finding it…. Meeting Momoka…. The way she called her "madam"…. Startling her one day while she was making pumpkin in the kitchen…. The first ever truth that Kanata ever said out love…. "I prefer pumpkin"…. Kanata….

'Oh, No! It's getting late! I'd better go!' shouted Miyu looking at her watch and rushing out of the Saionji temple… down the stairs… along the streets and out of sight. In her rush, she didn't realize that there was no one else in the house. Kanata hadn't returned from school... However he wasn't at the school either… What are his plans about anyway? Why does he seem to be so indifferent to Miyu's departure?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't do a very good job. But I think I will do a better job for the next chapter. And sorry if it isn't nice guys!

Chapter 02

THE FINAL WORD "SORRY"

It was quarter to four.

A temple stood on a hill in the town of Heiomachi. The temple, Saionji temple was standing overlooking the entire town. In the temple there stood a brunette haired boy standing near the temple bell looking, with his blazing brown eyes, at a blonde who was rushing down the stairs of the same temple. His gaze lifted through to the clouds. What he was wondering was always a mystery as was Kanata Saionji himself.

Only two words escaped his mouth in almost not more than a whisper: 'Oh, Miyu!'

At the same time, the blonde haired Miyu Kouzuki was rushing down the stairs of Saionji temple, having been late to her meeting with her friends at Fantasy Park. She looked at her watch again and saw that there was only twelve minutes left.

While she was sprinting along the streets she ran head first into someone and fell backwards.

'OW!" she screamed.

'Oh… I'm really sorry!' said the person. He was not older than she was and not younger. He had blonde hair and was wearing a cap which was hiding his face.

He extended his hand and offered to help her to get to her feet.

Miyu having fallen back really hard, kind of really needed that help. So without looking up at the person, she accepted his help, stood up, gave a hurried 'Thanks!' to the boy and hurried away. She turned to a street and vanished from view.

'Miyu… You're always hiding your feelings…' said the blonde boy at girl who was far away from him. With that, Seiya took off his cap and a grim smile appeared on his face.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' repeated Miyu with every step she took. She was nearly there but it was already ten past four. She was really worried whether her friends would get tired of waiting for her. If she hadn't run into that boy, she would have made it to the park by now.

She stopped. She was facing the entrance to the Fantasy Park. She searched through the crowd and spotted Nanami who was the tallest.

'Nanami!' called Miyu to her friend and Nanami turned and so did Aya, Chris, Santa, and Nozomu.

'Little Miyu! You made it! I was afraid that you would miss it!' cried Nozomu and handed Miyu a bright red rose. She accepted it and wrapped it neatly in a polythene cover and placed it inside her side-bag.

'Me too!' cried the others.

'So did I!' said Miyu smiling. Her friends were the best. They could cheer her up no matter what situation she was in.

'How come Kanata isn't with you?' asked Santa.

'Was he?' asked Miyu puzzled, 'I thought he turned it down saying that he had stuff to do'.

'He did!' said Santa.

'But we were hoping that he would change his mind' said Chris crestfallen.

There was bitterness in her tone that she did not understand.

'Hey Chris?' she called timidly.

'I think we'd better go in' announced Aya.

'Yeah…Let's go!' said Santa excited.

They entered the Fantasy Park.

'I'm so excited!' said Santa.

So was Miyu. Only once before had she ever entered this park and it did hold a lot of memories. It was the place where she had had her first date. With Mizuki Yamamura. Her first crush. Everybody was there. Ruu, Bawmiaw, Kanata…. The three guys that she ever gave a valentine… The first two separated from her and the last going to be separated….

'Where do you want to go first Miyu?' asked Nozomu.

Kanata was standing outside the Fantasy Park. He half wanted to go in. But the other half was against it. HE took the latter's decision and left the Park.

He walked along the park's boundary wondering. As he was staring in to the clouds, he turned having to have heard his name.

'Kanata!'

'Seiya!' exclaimed Kanata.

The blonde smiled at the brunette.

'What brings you here Seiya?' asked Kanata.

The two boys had reached the Saionji temple and were sitting in the hall at the small table.

'Nothing much!' said Seiya, 'Just was wondering how you guys were going on…'

His voice trailed away.

'We're fine' said Kanata firmly, 'Anyway… Miyu would be leaving with her parents tomorrow and my dad will probably be back soon'.

As he said the last word he quite lowered his voice. Even with an unreadable personality as Kanata's, Seiya was able to read through him without touching his hands.

'I can understand' said Seiya simply.

'What are you talking about?' asked Kanata dreading the answer.

'Oh, nothing!' said Seiya.

There was silence.

It was half past six.

The Fantasy Park was filled with lights but a reddish tinge at the west showed that the sun was setting.

'I think its getting late!' announced Chris.

'Yeah… We'd better leave' said Nanami.

'That's a good idea' said an exhausted Miyu.

So the friends started to leave the Park. They got to the streets. Compared to the Park, the streets were completely deserted and dark.

'We'd better turn this side Aya!' said Nanami to Aya.

'Yeah, our homes are that way!' said Aya.

'Me too!' said Santa.

'Goodnight Miyu, Chris and Nozomu' chorused the three.

'And Miyu, don't worry, we'd be there to see you off at the Saionji Temple tomorrow' said Aya reassuringly.

'Of course, you would be' said Miyu smiling, and words formed in her head: _I hope __he__ would._

After a few minutes of walking they reached a slightly crowded Heiomachi station.

'See you tomorrow little Miyu' said Nozomu and half-glanced at Chris and left.

Now only Chris and Miyu were left walking alone.

After what felt like years of silence they reached the steps leading to the Saionji Temple.

'G'night Christine, See you to—Hey! Why are you crying Chris?' asked a terrified Miyu.

'I tried to hold it in—but —but—it just keeps—' wailed Christine.

'Wha—what's wrong?' asked Miyu.

'He—he—he turned me down!' said Christine and sobbed even harder.

'Oh! You mean Kanata?' asked Christine.

She nodded.

'I'm sorry Chris' said Miyu but was sure that this is what would've happened anyway.

'No!' said Chris, 'That's not why I'm crying. I knew he would say that but there was something else he said that I was hurt to hear!

_Kanata was standing at the roof of the school. Chris was standing near the fence her face overlooking the town._

'_What is it Christine?' asked Kanata with an air that seemed very clear that he wished to leave._

'_I wanted to tell this to you for a very long time…' said Chris going scarlet. She knew it wasn't the right time but "now or never" was the situation._

_Kanata dreaded the next sentence._

'_I…I think I'm in l—_' _started Chris._

'_I'm sorry Chris!' said Kanata abruptly without waiting to hear her full sentence._

I am sorry that it is pretty small. But I have to go through to the next chapter. So please adjust guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Saionji Temple.

With every step Miyu took towards the Saionji Temple, she could hear what Christine said.

'_I'm Sorry Chris' said Kanata abruptly without waiting to hear her full sentence._

'_But—' started Chris without even knowing what she was about to say, but Kanata cut across._

'_You see Christine…I am not interested' said Kanata turning towards the door._

'_Not Interested?' exclaimed Chris, 'Does that mean you…you like…you like someone else?'_

'_No! I do not like anybody!' shouted Kanata and turned to face Chris._

_Christine was surprised to see that he was furious._

'_Its…Its…It's just that—' started Kanata his face becoming tender again but he stopped in mid-sentence._

_Christine had held up a hand and stopped his talk. Tears were flowing down her cheek. _

'_Its OK!' said Chris, her voice cracked, 'I understand'._

'_Hey Chris!' said Kanata, 'I—'_

_What Kanata wanted to say, she never found out because at that moment the door to the roof banged open and Nozomu was standing there with rage in his face._

'_Nozomu?' whispered Kanata._

'_You!' shouted Nozomu, 'You are not worth to be my rival!'_

'_Huh?' mimed Kanata._

'_You made a woman cry! That isn't man-like!' said Nozomu._

'_Excuse me?' said Kanata, 'I didn't make her cry!' _

'_Yes you did!' said Nozomu, 'You said "sorry" and she cried!'_

'_That's it!' said Kanata finally._

'_What's it?' asked Nozomu._

'_You keep your nose out of this Nozomu!' shouted Kanata._

'_Make me!' shouted back Nozomu._

'_Stop it you two!' said Christine and they turned to see her._

'_He started it!' shouted Nozomu._

'_C'mon Nozomu, let's go!' said Chris and to her own surprise she got hold of Nozomu's arm and dragged him away._

'_Sorry if I intruded Christine!' said Nozomu after some time._

'_Its ok!' said Chris._

'_Are you sure you're ok?' asked Nozomu._

'_Yeah!' said Chris and she broke into a smile but anybody could see that it was a strained one._

'_I'll walk you home' said Nozomu suddenly._

'_Huh?' exclaimed Christine taken aback at the sudden proposal._

'_Um…Ok!' said Chris._

_They walked for sometime without talking. _

'_That's my place' said Chris pointing at a huge mansion, 'See you at Fantasy Park Nozomu—'_

_She stopped in mid-sentence because Nozomu had just hugged her._

'_Please…Please don't cry' said Nozomu giving her a squeeze._

'_Nozomu?' whispered Chris._

'_I don't look it but I'm really sensitive to girls' tears' said Nozomu, 'I don't like it when beautiful girls cried' _

_With that he let her go. Chris saw that he was bright red._

_He ran away._

Miyu had finally reached the temple and saw that the lights were still switched on in the main hall.

Miyu realized that what had hurt Christine was that she was never allowed to spill her true feelings; Kanata had not let her tell him how she felt.

'_Stupid Kanata!' _Thought Miyu, 'he_ never lets anybody tell him the truth!'_

Miyu opened the door going, 'I'm home' in a low tone and saw to her surprise a lot of shoes at the entrance.

'Miyu! You're home!' shouted Mike Kouzuki and hugged her daughter tightly.

'Mom' was all Miyu could say.

'You mom had been waiting for you for hours honey…and me too'.

It was her dad: Yuu Kouzuki.

'Dad!' whispered Miyu and she broke into a smile.

'It is nice to see that the Kouzuki family is reunited!' said a voice.

It was Hosho Saionji.

'_Where is he?' _–thought Miyu.

'Miyu!' said Mike and let go of her daughter.

'Why don't we go in and talk!' said Yuu.

So they all went into the main hall.

Mike started poring out everything she had seen in the outer-space and what had happened after that.

'—and I was taken for a medical check for nearly two weeks! If it hadn't been for that, I'd have reached here sooner!'

'Yeah… they didn't even let me see her!' said Yuu smiling.

'Miyu!' called Hosho.

'Yeah Uncle Hosho?' asked Miyu her face full of smiles.

'Where is Kanata?'

'You mean Kanata isn't here!' said Miyu.

'I thought he went out with you and your friends!'

'He didn't!' exclaimed Miyu, 'He said He'd got plans!'

Just then the front door opened and someone shouted: 'I'm home!'

'Kanata!' shouted Mike and ran to the front door.

Miyu was sitting there with her father and Uncle Hosho. She was half-conscious of the fact that her father was looking at her.

'Where have you been?' asked Hosho as soon as Kanata entered the room with Mike.

'I was out with a friend!'

'But your friends were out with Miyu!' said Hosho.

'I was out with another friend—Seiya' said Kanata.

'Seiya?' whispered Miyu.

Kanata turned to look at her. Their eyes met. His brown eyes seemed to burn though her emerald ones. They turned away fairly quick.

'Ok…' said Mike and whispered into Yuu's ears, 'is it just me or are those two avoiding each other?'

'I'm sure it's not just you!' said Yuu.

'So…Mom?' said Miyu pointedly, 'When do we leave?'

Kanata turned to see Miyu. Miyu avoided his gaze.

'Tomorrow at 9' said Mike, 'By train'

'Cool!' said Miyu her heart sinking. That's the time the school starts. Her friends wouldn't be able to make it, for there is a very important Math test the first period.

Just then the phone ringed. Mike got there first. Kanata was still staring at Miyu. Miyu was still avoiding his gaze.

"Kanata! It's for you!' said Mike, 'Someone named Nozomu'

'Nozomu?' said Miyu.

'Thanks Mrs. Kouzuki!' said Kanata and left the room to attend the call.

'You'd better pack you stuff then Miyu!' said Mike.

'Then. I'll take a shower before going to sleep!' said Yuu.

'Me too! I'm so exhausted!' said Mike.

'I'll just go to my room!' said Miyu and left.

She sensed her father's gaze follow her all the way out of the room. While passing she got snatched of Kanata's conversation with Nozomu.

'Thanks anyway' said Kanata to the receiver.

There was a pause.

'I'm sorry for that!' said Kanata and smiled.

There were more pauses.

'Ok then see you tomorrow at school!'

More pause.

'I'm sorry' he said and kept the receiver down.

Before Kanata could turn Miyu left the place deep in thought… _What was all that about?_

_**Hi! Post reviews guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update guys!**_

**Chapter 4**

**KANATA VERSION**

'Her mom is going to come to pick her up tomorrow…In other words she would be leaving Heiomachi tomorrow' said Kanata and sat down at his place without so much of a glance at his classmates.

'Is that true Little Miyu?' asked Nozomu.

'Please don't tell me its true Miyu' said Aya.

'Its true…I'd be leaving Heiomachi tomorrow' said Miyu now close to tears.

All the five were shocked.

Classes continued.

While only half listening to the class, Kanata spotted a note in his book.

He took it out and it said the following:

_Dear Kanata,_

_Can I talk to you for a minute?_

_Meet me at the roof top after class. _

_Christine._

He thought for a while. After a lot of thought, he decided to go.

The bell rang signaling the end of after noon classes.

'Hey Kanata—' started Santa trying to persuade his friend to go to Fantasy Park, but—

'I got to go….Bye guys!' said Kanata hurriedly and left the class.

Two pairs of eyes followed him — a pair of emerald ones and purple ones.

Kanata was standing at the roof of the school. Chris was standing near the fence her face overlooking the town.

'What is it Christine?' asked Kanata with an air that seemed very clear that he wished to leave.

'I wanted to tell this to you for a very long time…' said Chris going scarlet. She knew it wasn't the right time but "now or never" was the situation.

Kanata dreaded the next sentence.

'I…I think I'm in l—' started Chris.

'I'm sorry Chris!' said Kanata abruptly without waiting to hear her full sentence.

'But—' started Chris without even knowing what she was about to say, but Kanata cut across.

'You see Christine…I am not interested' said Kanata turning towards the door.

'Not Interested?' exclaimed Chris, 'Does that mean you…you like…you like someone else?'

'No! I do not like anybody!' shouted Kanata and turned to face Chris.

Christine was surprised to see that he was furious.

'Its…Its…It's just that—' started Kanata his face becoming tender again but he stopped in mid-sentence.

Christine had held up a hand and stopped his talk. Tears were flowing down her cheek.

'Its OK!' said Chris, her voice cracked, 'I understand'.

'Hey Chris!' said Kanata, 'I—'

What Kanata wanted to say, she never found out because at that moment the door to the roof banged open and Nozomu was standing there with rage in his face.

'Nozomu?' whispered Kanata.

'You!' shouted Nozomu, 'You are not worth to be my rival!'

'Huh?' mimed Kanata.

'You made a woman cry! That isn't man-like!' said Nozomu.

'Excuse me?' said Kanata, 'I didn't make her cry!'

'Yes you did!' said Nozomu, 'You said "sorry" and she cried!'

'That's it!' said Kanata finally.

'What's it?' asked Nozomu.

'You keep your nose out of this Nozomu!' shouted Kanata.

'Make me!' shouted back Nozomu.

'Stop it you two!' said Christine and they turned to see her.

'He started it!' shouted Nozomu.

'C'mon Nozomu, let's go!' said Chris and to her own surprise she got hold of Nozomu's arm and dragged him away.

Kanata stood there for a whole minute and felt that he might have over did it.

Kanata returned to the Saionji temple and climbed on to the bell overlooking the whole town.

While he was gazing absent-mindedly, he saw Miyu running down the stairs of the Temple. He felt a little uncomfortable. He always seems to lose everybody.

_What to do? What?_

He got so tensed that he decided to go to Fantasy Park himself. He changed his uniform and wore a purple T-Shirt and grey pants and walked slowly towards the Park, thinking.

The last time he was there—it seemed like so long ago (Shoot! It was long ago) –He was on a promise date with Akira, his best friend. Bawmiaw, Ruu and Miyu were all there too. We all went separately, but as fate does it, we all came back together.

_Now, the same thing seems to happen… We are all going (or going to go) our separate lives…Will we be back together just like then…_

He had reached the Fantasy Park and was walking along its gate when he saw a blonde- haired boy wearing blue-yellow clothing waving at him.

'Kanata!'

'Seiya!' exclaimed Kanata.

The blonde smiled at the brunette.

'What brings you here Seiya?' asked Kanata.

The two boys had reached the Saionji temple and were sitting in the hall at the small table.

'Nothing much!' said Seiya, 'Just was wondering how you guys were going on…'

His voice trailed away.

'We're fine' said Kanata firmly, 'Anyway… Miyu would be leaving with her parents tomorrow and my dad will probably be back soon'.

As he said the last word he quite lowered his voice. Even with an unreadable personality as Kanata's, Seiya was able to read through him without touching his hands.

'I can understand' said Seiya simply.

'What are you talking about?' asked Kanata dreading the answer.

'Oh, nothing!' said Seiya.

There was silence.

'Thanks for earlier!' said Kanata suddenly.

'What! What—what earlier?' asked Seiya stammering and going a slight shade of pink.

'Don't act—I knew it was you!' said Kanata grinning.

'Acting? I was never go—goo—good at acting…hehehe' said Seiya naively.

'Yeah…You are no good at acting… That why I realized it was you all along…' said Kanata cleverly.

'Man…I was trying to help' said Seiya in a small voice.

'You did a great job… and made me look like a villain' said Kanata smiling.

'I was no good at acting like him…Nozomu…he is so different' said Seiya.

'Yeah… But you forgot one thing…I could easily have called him and asked…'

There was a pause.

'I _knew _that you wouldn't…that's why…' said Seiya.

'Oh well…one look at you made me thing that this couldn't be him…'

'Ok…Right you got me….'

'So how's Chris?' asked Kanata.

'She's fine…I read her mind and she is planning to give you up' said Seiya.

'Good!'

'How about something to eat Kanata…' said Seiya, 'Let's go to this burger shop…Its really good'

'Huh...Ok' said Kanata absent-mindedly.

And they left.

As the two just turned around the corner, a taxi stopped in front of the Temple and Mike and Yuu Kouzuki stepped from it. Moments later, Hosho came into the scene. The old friends greeted each other and climbed into the Temple chatting away happily.

_That's that and no harm done…This is just a peak into Kanata-version of the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ chapter… We do really like to go into that brunette's mind and know what he's thinking after all… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys…It really does make me to continue writing… Keep them coming!_

**Chapter 5**

_**The Eve before Departure**___

It was nearly mid-night but still Miyu was unable to sleep. She was still wide awake. She couldn't sleep. How could she? This might be her last day at the Saionji Temple, yet she was not able to portray her true feelings.

"_Don't keep everything to yourself Miyu…We are here… Bawmiaw, Ruu and I…You can tell us Miyu…"_

That's what he said…It was a long time ago before even her mom went into space. Now her mom was back after all that stupid medical tests…Now she going back…

"_By this time tomorrow, I'll be back at my own home" _thought Miyu.

Miyu pulled her bed spread off and went out of her room to get a glass of milk. She remembered the same thing happening before—the eve of their big Musical-play. She was unable to sleep, thinking about what will happen if she left leaving Ruu and Bawmiaw alone with Kanata. That's the night she heard that Ruu's UFO received a signal from the rescue ship. As she had entered the kitchen she had come to see that Kanata was there.

Unless she was deceiving herself, she wanted so much to see him at the kitchen just like before. She said to herself that, "_C'mon Miyu…What are you thinking?" _and shook her head.

But as she opened the door—

'Hey… Miyu! Want some milk? I just warmed some' said Kanata standing with a cup in his hand near the stove.

"_Just like before" _thought Miyu.

'Sure' she said in a small-voice.

He turned the stove on.

'Is something bothering you?' asked Kanata, his brown hair covering his eyes.

'What?' piped Miyu.

He turned and gave her a cup of warm-milk.

'If you don't want to tell me…I can more than understand…' he said

'Kanata?' whispered Miyu.

'But you have tell it to someone!' he said (you can imagine him raising his voice, can't you?)

A whole minute passed without both the teenagers speaking.

'Yeah… you're right!' said Miyu, 'There is something that is bothering me! And it concerns you'

'Me?'

'Yes… Why…Why did you even let Christine tell you that she—that she—'

'Had a crush on me?' finished Kanata, 'You see… If she had said what she wanted to say, I have to turn her down'

'Yeah… But you still could have let her do it!'

Kanata turned to his left and said, 'You don't know what it feels like to be losing something without—without being able to stop it! And I'm sure she wouldn't have been able to control herself'

There was a pause..

'Moreover, we were at the roof…What if she—'

HE paused.

'What if she threw you off the fence?' helped Miyu.

Kanata laughed. He laughed just like had laughed at the summer-spring.

Miyu started to laugh too.

They were laughing for about five whole minutes.

'It's getting late Miyu… You'd better turn in' said Kanata smiling.

'Yeah… You're right… Good night Kanata' said Miyu and they both left the kitchen together, going in the opposite directions.

As he was walking across the hall, he remembered what he had seen in the "Seduction Flower". It was so similar to what happened just now. He was with Miyu and they were laughing together. He was with her. His deepest darkest desire: To protect the one he loved—Miyu Kouzuki.

As Miyu got into her bed, she slept almost at once.

_**Sorry if it's really small guys… But I thought perhaps I should add this chapter in… Hope you like it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**The "Good-bye" Presents**_

It was quarter to six in the morning.

The Saionji Temple was at its utmost havoc (And _that's _saying something)

'Are you ready Miyu?' called Miki Kouzuki from the Saionji Temple's front door.

'Almost' shouted back Miyu from her room.

_Have I got _everything_? Clothes. Check. Accessories. Check. School Uniform. Check—_

Even though she no longer required her school uniform that she used in Heiomachi, she was still contended to take it with her.

_Kimono. Che—._

'Oh no! Where is my kimono? I'm sure I packed one… I even used it for a festival… Remember Miyu… Yeah…. A red one… Where did I place it…? I must have used it for the new year's eve….'

She stopped suddenly.

She remembered now. The kimono she wore on the New Year's Eve was a purple one. Kanata gave it to her. But the next day she had placed it back in Mrs. Saionji's room.

'_Miyu!' _shouted Miki.

Thinking no more, Miyu took all her belongings and left her room, closing it behind her.

Miyu panted and gasped as she stood with her mom at the doorway.

'Miyu… You look a mess…'

Miyu looked up. The one who spoke was Nanami. And she was not alone. All her friends were there—Santa, Nanami, Aya, Nozomu, and Christine.

'You guys…You came…' said Miyu.

'Of course… we are your friends after all' said Santa, 'Anyway… Mr. Yuu Kouzuki… Can I have your autograph? I've been dying for one!'

'Mine?' asked Yuu bewildered.

'That's so typical of Santa' said Nanami.

'Of course' piped Christine.

'Little Miyu, this is for you' said Nozomu and gave her a red rose.

'Thanks Nozomu' said Miyu.

'This is also for you Miyu' said Christine and handed Miyu a box of her home-made cookies.

'And this is from me…' said Aya and gave her an original manuscript of hers.

'And you get this from me' said Nanami and gave her a pendant, 'I ought it in a second-hand store…Hope you like it Miyu'

Miyu's eyes were brimmed with tears.

'Guys you forgot all about me!' said Santa and gave her an audio disc. Miyu's tears vanished at once.

'It is the "_Puuca-Puuca Man's Journey"_—a fan's dream collection' said Santa proudly (The same drums music in the background…)

'Thanks Santa' said Miyu.

'There is no need' said Santa, 'I've got five more of them'

Miyu smiled. All the others burst out laughing.

'And this is from me Miyu' said Hosho and handed her a plain cloth, 'Its an—'

'Indian Sari?' asked Miyu.

'Exactly!' said Hosho.

'Thanks Uncle Hosho' said Miyu unconvincingly.

'Where did Kanata go?' asked Miki.

'No idea' said Yuu.

'That son of mine has no manners… None at all' said Hosho shaking his head.

'You said it Mr. Saionji!' said all the teenagers and the adults started to laugh.

'Oh! Then we have to leave without saying good-bye to him' said Yuu.

'Yeah… After all the train leaves at seven. It's already half past six and it takes us about 15 minutes to reach the station' said Miki.

'We'd better be off then, the taxi is waiting down' said Yuu.

'Sure!' said Miyu, 'Good-bye guys'.

'Have a nice journey Miyu' shouted the others.

'Madam! Stop! Madam!!!!' came a voice.

It was Momoka.

'Momoka?' whispered Miyu, 'Man….she still doesn't stop calling me _Madam'_

'I heard you were leaving Heiomachi, so I thought of giving you a good-bye present' said Momoka gasping for breath.

'A present?' asked Miyu bewildered.

'Here you go!' said Momoka cheerfully and handed her a picture of Ruu and herself.

Miyu stared at it for a whole moment. Her face broke into a smile.

'Thanks Momoka' said Miyu and turned to her parents and said, 'Let's go mom!'

'Honey… Are you—' started Miki.

'She is _fine' _said Yuu to his wife, 'Let's go!'

Kanata was sitting on the roof watching the whole scene. Miyu was leaving.

He saw her hug Momoka and move towards the Temple entrance. As she reached it, (Mike and Yuu already further down), she looked up at him. She was the only one who saw him.

Kanata was bewildered. _Maybe she was gazing at the Saionji Temple. I'm after all, well hidden… How could she see me?_

She turned and left. That's it. She left.

**_Sorry guys if this is so small as well... I just dont want to waste your time reading lengthy chapters... However, the next one might by some chance be lengthy... It is going to be my personal best... Look out for Chapter 7.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**The Kimono and the**_** Kiss**_

**6:30am**

Kanata climbed down to meet the others. They were all standing facing the entrance where Miyu had currently departed (except Hosho who was in the main hall making morning prayers).

'So she left huh?' asked Kanata.

'Kanata?' exclaimed a few.

'You were here all along and you didn't even come to see her off' asked Nanami.

'Yeah…so?' asked Kanata indifferently.

'So?' said Christine hardly able to believe what he was saying, 'But Kanata… You have been with her for nearly one and a half year… Can't you even say "Good-bye"?'

Kanata chose not to answer that one.

'You have to go Kanata!' said Nozomu, 'Give her a rose, convey your feelings'.

'Huh?' was all Kanata was able to say.

'C'mon Kanata…Go!' said Nanami.

'I'm writing this all down… It will be a tragic-love story!!!' said Aya and was vigorously taking down notes (in her Mini-Mikan mode)

'You have to go Kanata' said Nozomu.

'Yes Kanata…' said Christine.

Momoka piped in, 'After all "_A Love gone unsaid is worse than a Love that has failed"'_

There was more pause.

Then suddenly—Kanata ran inside the house.

'Typical' said Santa, 'After all we said, the man still ignores the ideal facts'

They all stared down and were just starting to leave when—

Kanata was sprinting toward the entrance with a package in his hands.

'Kanata?' called all the friends, but Kanata didn't stop to hear any of them. He had one goal and he wanted to fulfill it—Get to Miyu!

**6:40am**

The Kouzuki family reached the Heiomachi Central-train station with 20 more minutes left till the train's departure. Since it was only about seven in the morning the station was completely deserted except for a few guards and morning-workers.

The train, being the first train for the morning was already there.

'Miyu, are you alright, honey?' asked Miki.

'Huh?' asked Miyu.

'Miki, why don't you and I get in the train' said Yuu, turned to his daughter and said, 'Miyu, sit here in this chair for a few minutes and when you think that your ready get into the train with us, ok?'

'Honey what are you—?' started Miki.

'I know exactly what I'm doing' said Yuu and dragged his wife and their luggage into the train.

It was **6:45am**—_fifteen minutes to departure_.

'_What do I do now?' _thought Miyu.

Without much of a thought, she lifted herself from the seat she was sitting in, turned toward the train and took a step when—

'MIYU!'

Miyu turned, her hair whipping her face (you know the dramatic style, things work?!?!?!)

It was Kanata. He was panting a little and was holding a package.

'Kanata?'

Kanata moved towards her, his right hand in his pocket.

'Oh! Kanata!' exclaimed Miyu and took just a step toward him.

'I wanted to give you something that belongs to you Miyu' said Kanata.

Miyu wondered what was in the package.

Just then Kanata placed the package in the seat that Miyu recently emptied.

He inserted his left hand in the pocket too and took it out with his fingers clenched together into a fist.

He held it up to her. She touched his fingers. He opened them with his hand covering hers and he caught hold of her hand.

Miyu was looking up at their hands. She felt sudden warmth. She remembered it. It was the same warmth Kanata had given her plenty of times…when he gave her the flower to give to her mom…When she fell down a cliff near the summer spring… When they were dancing as Prince and Cinderella in the Big Ball… When they were stuck in the wedding hall… When he saved her when she had become tiny… When he had saved her when she had jumped into the "Seduction Flower"… When he had to kiss her because of that alien… when he had turned into a baby… When she held his hands…

That warmth gave her all the strength in the world to tell him how she felt.

'Kanata, I—'

'Oh! Miyu… This could be your most unforgettable moment' said Yuu, 'Miki, are you watching this?'

'Watching?!? I'm filming it!!!'

And she sure was…

Wondering what happened?

Kanata had kissed Miyu. With one hand united with hers, and the other in the pocket, he kissed her with all the love and loneliness that he had felt at the exact moment she had left.

'_Miyu understand… I know that you are from Planet Sharaku… I know that you can't read minds by touching their hands…. But I'm sure you'll be able to understand this… I'll miss you… And I don't want you to leave… And I—_' thought Kanata with all his might.

They drew apart.

It was an embarrassing moment. The two teenagers blushed furiously.

'Oh! Yeah! This is for you' said Kanata and handed the package to Miyu.

Miyu opened it and a purple kimono flowed out. It was decorated with white flowers. It was—

'Hitomi's Kimono!' whispered Miki from behind the video-camera.

'But Kanata—'

'You should have it' said Kanata.

Miyu smiled. Tears flowed down her cheek.

'Oh! Kanata!' she said and moved forwards and hugged him.

'Miyu, the train is about to leave' shouted Yuu from the train.

They drew away.

They didn't know what else to say.

'Ah! Don't forget to take your Mom's help to wear it… Or you'll strangle yourself…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'And you don't forget to close the tooth paste after using it!'

'Hope to see you soon' said Kanata and smiled.

'Same here' said Miyu.

'MIYU!' shouted Yuu.

Miyu ran with the Kimono into the train just in time. The doors closed.

They couldn't hear what the other was saying.

But what they both said was "_I love you"._

_**I really expect reviews for this one guys… And I don't expect all of them to be good…**_

_**Oh! Yeah this isn't the end of the story….**_

_**Wait for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

It was half-past nine. With almost the entire population in the _**Ray's All-Boys Hostel**_ asleep—except two.

'Hey mate!' shouted James—a blonde studying in the Philosophy section in the Aerospace Engineering, Colorado University, USA and sat down on his bed facing his room-mate who was busy starring into their window through to the stars.

His room-mate was a Japanese brunette by the name Kanata Saionji.

'So what's up, man? Did you finish the astronomy assignment?' asked James sitting before Kanata.

'Yeah...' answered Kanata, 'What about you?'

'Kind of' said James cheerfully.

'What do you mean "_Kind of_"?' asked Kanata with an eye-brow raised.

'Well—'

'Oh! Let me guess… Copying notes?' he asked.

'Hey come on… You always let me _borrow _them… Please?' asked James pleading.

'Alright' said Kanata through gritted teeth and handed him his assignment.

'Thanks a lot man… You are a life-saver!' said James and started copying down his notes.

Kanata was now gazing at the blonde before him.

James Robbie Stewart—his classmate, room-mate and friend. He was as different from Kanata as was possible. He was a jovial person and jumps to conclusions very easily while Kanata, on the other hand is a rational thinker. He has no belief in God, while Kanata is the son of a Buddhist Monk.

However, they were united by two things: they both were popular with the ladies and both had lost their mother when they were very young.

He then resumed gazing at the stars. It had been seven years since that unforgettable incident at the Heiomachi Railway station. Seven… Such a long time! Since then, he had not laid eyes on Miyu, not even once. He had contacts with her though—correspondence. That too was stopped when he came to America. He had no idea what was going on with her or any of his other friends—Santa, Nanami, Aya, Christine and Nozomu (And not even one of his non-earth friends like Seiya, Ryu or the Evil gang now the Good Gang)

He had received a phone call from Miyu nearly three months back—when he had gone for vacation to Heiomachi before the start of his final year—informing that she had taking up a Teaching Profession. This, Kanata thought, really suited her because she was so good with children. She further informed that she was to be a Kindergarten Teacher. Her conversion was only one line: _Hi Kanata! I'm a teacher now—A Kindergarten Teacher! Bye then!_

'You alright Kanata?' asked James

That brought Kanata back to earth.

'Yeah… Fine…' answered Kanata.

'So… what are you planning to do this Christmas Holidays? It is after all for two whole months!' said James.

'Two?' asked Kanata bewildered.

'Of course! From tenth of December—day after tomorrow—to twelfth of February!' said James.

'Yeah… But Isn't from January tenth to February twelfth study holidays? For our final written and physical examination?' asked Kanata.

'Is it?' asked James.

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah… right it is!' said James, 'Anyway… _what _are you going to do?'

'I don't know' said Kanata casually, 'probably read for the exam'

'Hmm… That is a stupid idea!'

'What?'

'Of course! I know! Why don't you go to Japan and I go back to England?' asked James.

'I don't know…'

'What do you not know?'

'You see James… Nobody at my place—except my dad—knows that I'm studying Aerospace… They think that I'm, studying Medical Science—all my friends back home'

Said Kanata.

'Hmm… That is no problem… You go to your place and I'll come there to pick you up on exactly the New Year and you can study all you want back here' said James and added, 'Problem Solved!'

'Huh?'

'C'mon man… I can't go to my place if I know that you are here alone and worst of all _studying!' _said James seriously, 'Please?'

Kanata started laughing.

'What are you laughing at?' asked James, cross.

'Well… You sound exactly like someone back Home'

'Who?'

'Come to think of it, you look so much like her'

'You are referring me to a _girl_?' asked James offended.

'You have the same shade of hair and the same eye-color' said Kanata surveying his friend much closer, 'If I didn't know better, I'd say that you two were twins'

'You are full of it!'

'Yeah… I think I should go back' said Kanata and whispered more to him rather than to James, 'I need to see how she is too'

'Ok! Cool…' said James.

'But… When do we get the tickets?' asked Kanata.

'I already got them' said James grinning and showed him two air-tickets—one to England and the other to Japan.

Kanata smiled.

**_Sorry If it not so good and no Miyu arrives guys..._**

**_But Keep your fingers crossed!_**

**_I'll keep it comin'_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi Guys… Thanks for the encouraging reviews… I hope you enjoy my story… Here is a new turn… Enjoy…**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**BACK TO JAPAN**

Colorado University. The last class before Christmas Holidays.

'Class!' called Mr. Kuznets, their Astrophysics professor, 'From tomorrow you'll have a combined 2month holiday till February—when you're examinations start'

'I can't believe that he can speak as though we do not even know our calendar' said James, shaking his head.

Kanata smiled.

Prof. Kuznets continued, 'I advice that you make it to class on February the first to collect your hall-tickets and Examination time-table'.

'_Who _gave the name of Hall-_ticket ­_anyway? They don't even show a trailer' whispered James into Kanata's ear.

The bell rang signaling their final classes at that University.

'Ok… Let's go Kanata! The flight is for tonight… We'd better get started at our packing' said James.

'Sure—' answered Kanata but was cut-in by Prof. Kuznets.

'Mr. Saionji? I want to have a word with you' he said.

'Hope its "Good-bye"' said James is an under-tone.

'Me too! Catch you at the hostel… Bye' said Kanata and hurried to the Professor.

'Don't worry… I've got to say good-bye to a lot of girls after all' said James grinning.

'Yes Mr. Kuznets?' asked Kanata as he reached the front desk.

'You have received an official letter' he informed.

'A letter?'

'Here!' he said and handed the bewildered brunette a white-colored sealed envelope.

Kanata opened it. It read,

"_Dear Mr. Saionji,_

_We are pleased to inform you that based on your previous academic and practical performance and your physical fitness; you have been selected as a Junior Research Scientist in our Research Department. The Terms and Conditions are herewith attached. You will be officially accepted at the end of your final examinations—whose marks will also be taken into consideration. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Happy New Year!!_

_All the Best for your Examinations!!!_

_Executive Head,_

_Research Department,_

_Overset Methods Inc.,_

_Los. Altos, California."_

'Congratulations Mr. Saionji' said Mr. Kuznets when Kanata lowered the letter.

Kanata however was lost for words.

'I hope you are happy?' asked Mr. Kuznets and Kanata was surprised at his serious tone.

'Yes Sir! _Very _Happy' he replied.

'What is wrong, Mr. Saionji?'

'Nothing Sir…'

Kanata's mind was straying somewhere… If he were to have gotten into Overset Methods Inc., he could get into NASA in probably about a year, which he was sure, his mother will be very proud of. But still something was missing.

'Merry Christmas Sir!' said Kanata brightly and left the room.

'What took you so long Kanata? We are leaving right away!' said James and added, 'I've packed your stuff except your books!'

'Huh?'

'Let's go!'

'Uh… Ok!'

It was blazing sunlight.

After a long time traveling in the air, Kanata was finally out of the Tokyo International Airport.

'Wow! I can't believe I'm home' he whispered.

Then he suddenly remembered that Mikan Yamamura was now living in Tokyo.

'_Hey Kanata! I'm living in Tokyo now! Next time you come to Japan, visit me, Ok?' _

She had called him and said this not long ago—only a few weeks before. So he decided to visit her. He sat down at a park bench and rummaged into his bag for her address. Finally he found it. He got a Taxi and reached her place. To his surprise it was a separate house and not an apartment. This surprised him very much because being a very crazy manga artist, she couldn't have got a place as beautiful as this.

With lot of doubts, he rang the bell. There was a lot of scrambling came from inside and a voice echoed, 'Coming!!'

The door opened and a lady in her late 20s stood with short pink hair and beautiful clean eyes with an apron around her waist and a tangerine on her head.

'Mikan?' shouted Kanata dumb-struck, not able to believe what stood before him.

Mikan's eyes widened and she shouted 'KANATA!'

'You look so—_wow!'_ said Kanata.

Mikan smiled, 'You look so _wow_ too'.

'Come on in, Kanata' she said.

'Sure…'

Kanata entered and was at all surprised to see that the house was filled with litter and papers with ink.

'Yuuri… Come see who is here!' she shouted.

'_Yuuri?'_ thought Kanata—the name sounded so familiar to him.

A man around the same age as Mikan entered the room and he had a lemon on his head.

(_I'm really sorry Guys… I don't remember his actual name… So please adjust… )_

'It's you…' exclaimed Kanata, 'What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to finish a project'

'I finished it and…'

'To the first question, he is living with me because we are married' said Mikan cheerfully.

'_Married?' _exclaimed Kanata, 'What other surprises does this place hold?'

'That depends… Did you go to the Saionji Temple yet?' she asked.

'No!'

'Well… You should go then… Then, you'll know what _other _surprises this place holds for you Kanata' she said.

'You changed Mikan!' he said.

'Yeah think?' she asked and turned back to old self and laughed her head out.

Kanata spent the morning at Mikan's place going through all her new works and the prizes she had won lately and also Yuuri's master pieces.

'_What _surprises does Saionji Temple hold anyway?' thought Kanata.

He was walking along the familiar path to the Saionji Temple. A few minutes later, he was standing right at its entrance steps.

Then, he started to walk slowly up.

'I missed this place so much…' he whispered, 'I can't believe that I will not be able to come back…'

He walked right up to the bell and was standing at his favorite spot overlooking the entire town of Heiomachi.

He sighed. He just remembered the last time he had been here—for praying before he left for America. That was the day he had received that short call from Miyu. Miyu… Yes… He could go now. To tell her. He hadn't had the guts for nearly seven years. But now was desperation. It's now or never. He decided. Tomorrow he would be going to Miyu's place and tell her everything.

'Yeah… It's decided then' said Kanata with his fist raised and the suddenly—

'Hey! What are you doing up there Mister?'

A voice called from the last step. He almost slipped. Steadying himself, he turned to take a look at the person who shouted.

'It's not safe up there—Kanata?'

The emerald green eyes widened and a few tears slipped.

Kanata's eye balls trembled at the sight of the exact person he was thinking about.

Miyu Kouzuki was standing there with her long blonde hair tied to a bun and was carrying a big carrier of Laundry clothes. Just as beautiful and graceful as the last time he saw her. Just like before.

'Miyu?'

_**I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter guys… And sorry for the late updates…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Back at the Saionji Temple**

Kanata climbed down the stairs staring fixedly at the person before him. His luggage on his right hand was in the verge of falling, but Kanata wasn't paying attention. He had more important things on his mind: _What is she doing here? Why does she look as though this is more of her home than mine?_

He reached the final stair. Miyu dropped the Laundry on the floor. A lot of clean clothes spread over the dirt.

'Kanata? Is it really you?' she asked and Kanata was surprised to see that she was trembling.

'Miyu?' he whispered and his eyes were shaking more than Miyu's tremble.

Miyu smiled and made an odd movement as though to hug him but held herself at the sound of a voice from the Main Hall.

'Kanata?' called Mr. Hosho, 'You're home! What a surprise!'

'Dad?' said Kanata and he looked at his father.

'MIYU!' he shouted, 'What have you done with the laundry?'

'Oh! My Goodness!' exclaimed Miyu and picked up all the clothes and sprinted back into the house.

Kanata watched her go and before she turned into the house, she turned to face him and whispered, 'Welcome Home!'

Kanata smiled.

'Well son, how is your study going?' asked Hosho.

'Not bad Dad!' he answered and said suddenly, 'Hang on—when have you been caring about my studies? I thought you wanted me to become a monk like you!'

'Well… I thought maybe if you said that your studies were going bad, I'd be able to say, "Enough then! Stay at the Temple and study to be a monk like me!!"'

There was a silence.

'Anyway, I have work at the other end of town and I won't be back till tomorrow… So why don't you go inside and have a bath? Miyu will make you some tea…'

'Yeah about that—' started Kanata but his father had already descended the stairs to the street.

Kanata took a deep breath. Lifted his bag and started to towards house. He went in and was surprised to see the Saionji Temple look so clean.

'You taking a bath?' asked Miyu poking her head from the kitchen.

'Yeah… I guess…' he said.

'Ok then… Do you want something to eat after that?' she asked.

'I'll have dinner straight away' he answered.

'Ok!' she said brightly and went back into the kitchen.

**Dinner-Time**

Kanata changed into casuals and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Don't you want your dinner at the hall table?' asked Miyu.

'Well… I think I gotten so used to high tables in America… I'll have to pass for now… I'll get used to it from tomorrow'

Miyu smiled and busied herself back at the stove.

Kanata didn't know what else to say.

'Dinner—is served!' announced Miyu and placed a steaming pot on the table.

'Umm… What is it?' asked Kanata.

'Its Pumpkin Soup!' said Miyu smiling.

'Ok… I don't want to be rude or anything but… Are you sure it's _edible_?' asked Kanata seriously.

'I can't believe this! You still don't trust me at Cooking?' asked Miyu, her face red with anger.

'Well… If I remember correctly, the last time you tried to make pumpkin… You know… you tried to cut it with a hammer!' said Kanata.

'That was a long time ago… I'm a good cook now!' said Miyu proudly.

'That's _unbelievable!_' said Kanata.

'Why you—' shouted Miyu frowning.

Kanata started to laugh.

Miyu joined in too.

'Well… I'll try it then…' said Kanata and poured himself some soup.

He tipped the bowl lightly and some of the steaming soup reached his mouth and he brought it down instantly.

'Wow!' he exclaimed.

'Hey! It's not that bad!!' said Miyu slightly hurt.

'No! It's a _wow_ of… of…' he stammered.

'Of what?' she asked curious.

'Of great taste…'

Miyu raised her eyebrows and a grin flashed across her face.

'Either I forgot the way I cook Pumpkin or the way you cook it!' he said grinning.

'Admit it! I'm a good cook!'

'Sure you are… If you're comparing to the 14 year old Miyu Kouzuki' he said with his eyes closed.

Miyu eyed him with anger.

'Cool down Miyu… I admit… you are a good cook'

Miyu smiled.

They started to eat and after what seemed like hours (but it was only 5 minutes), Miyu asked, 'So… how are your studies going on?'

Kanata choked.

'Fine' he answered, 'So who's yours?'

'Not bad' she answered, 'I like the job very much'.

'Hang on—what are you doing here anyway?' he asked.

'Well… haven't I told you?' she said smiling, 'I'm practicing as a Teacher at the Heiomachi Primary School!'

'What?' exclaimed Kanata, 'Then how come you didn't tell me that when you called me?'

'Well… I wanted to surprise you!' she said and blushing a little said, 'You know… I was only a few streets away when I made that call and I wanted to give you a surprise'

'You could've called me later' he said.

'But Uncle said that he lost the numbers to your University' she said apologetically.

Kanata coughed.

'Umm… Yeah you could've called me at my mobile!'

'About that… Uncle misplaced it!'

'Oh great!' he said.

After, like, 20 more minutes, they finished eating and Kanata went to his old room where there was the typical Japanese bed and his bag.

He looked around his room and was happy, very happy, to be back home.

He went to bed and was asleep almost at once.

At the kitchen, Miyu was beyond herself with happiness. Kanata was finally at her sight. Yet she couldn't tell him what she wanted to do for nearly seven years. So she decided to tell him before he left back to America. And after washing all the dishes, she went to her own room and changed into her night clothes, braided her hair and lay on her bed thinking of when she should say it! She closed her eyes thinking, and fell asleep almost at once.

_**How was it guys? It isn't that big but I like it… Hope you do too!**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to my Miyu, Who would be reading this too.**_

_**She is the rain… Hope you know that I'm dedicating this to you Miyu!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**_

It was morning at the Saionji Temple and Kanata was still sleeping. He had awoken late at night and wasn't able to sleep at all, due to the differences in the time-zones of Japan and America.

Miyu, on the other hand was in the kitchen, busy preparing morning breakfast.

'What should I make?' thought Miyu to herself, 'Salad? Soup? I don't know what he usually has in America…'

She fretted around the kitchen shaking her hands, really wild. 'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' she said.

She stopped suddenly. She had had a bright idea. She went through it carefully.

She made some calls and in everything these are what she said, 'Since he is back, can I have an appointment?', 'Ok then, meet you soon!'

After nearly an hour of sleeping in, Kanata awoke with a start.

'Its morning already?' he grumbled and started towards the kitchen rubbing his back going: 'Miyu!'

'I'm here!' she shouted back from the living room.

She was sitting at the small table looking through some papers.

Kanata saw that she was more like a girl than he had ever seen her. She was wearing formals and had let her hair down.

'Go take your bath Kanata!' she said, 'Go take your bath Kanata!'

Kanata, without giving an answer, just nodded and left the room and at the corridor, he banged his head in the wall going, 'Idiot!'

Miyu was sitting at the small table when Kanata entered the room looking very sleepy. She had been correcting the test papers, which she had given her class a few days ago.

Kanata had just stared at her so much that Miyu had gone completely blank at his stare. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just mumbled, 'Go take your bath Kanata!'

After he gave a curt nod and left, she banged her head at the table.

'Idiot!' she said to herself.

After a quick shower, Kanata finished his breakfast and was waiting for Miyu at the entrance to the temple.

Where is she?' said Kanata and he wasn't entirely happy when he said it.

Then suddenly—

'I'm coming!!!!!' panted Miyu as she ran towards him with her hair flying gently in the wind. Kanata cursed himself for letting her out of his grasp till this long.

Miyu stopped before Kanata and panted a little.

'What's wrong with you?' exclaimed Kanata, with an eye brow raised.

'Sorry!' apologized Miyu.

They started to walk down the stairs.

'Where are you taking me?' asked Kanata after a while.

'It's a secret!' said Miyu smiling a placed her index-finger on her lips with an eye closed and bent a little.

'That isn't funny' said Kanata with an eye-brow raised at her weird as well as cute pose.

Miyu lifted herself up gracefully and, with her hands at her hips, said 'You'll just have to wait'

Kanata, unable to control anymore, smiled.

After a short walk to the bus-stop and a ride on the bus for ten minutes, they were standing in front of a large building labeled, HANAKAMACHI & Co.

'Wow! Hanakamachi… Where have I heard that before?' said Kanata.

'You dare to forget Hanakamachi?' asked Miyu testily.

Kanata looked into those emerald eyes for a minute.

'Of course!' exclaimed Kanata, 'I can't believe I forgot!'

Miyu smiled and said, 'Who is it then?'

'Christine' said Kanata.

'Christine?' exclaimed Kanata as he saw a lady in her early twenties entered the guest room.

Christine was holding herself the same way as Kanata remembered her, but she was a little different. She had her hair entwined to a bun but a few strands poked out at various angles. She was wearing formals.

'Hi Kanata' she said as she sat down in front of him. All three of them were in the guest- room. Kanata and Miyu were sitting side-by-side and Christine took the couch in front of them.

'Hi' said Kanata awkwardly.

'It's been such a long time' she said and added, 'and not to mention you didn't even come to see me the last time you visited'

'Huh… I was busy?' said Kanata more awkwardly.

The two girls broke out laughing.

Kanata was completely cross at the whole idea of being laughed at by girls.

'So Kanata' said Chris, 'How are your studies going on?'

'Studies?' asked Kanata.

'Yeah… I believe you study medical science in America, right?'

'Ah—of… of course!' answered Kanata.

'So… How are you?' asked Chris smiling.

'Not bad… and you?' he asked.

'Ok I guess' she answered.

Miyu was laughing her head out.

'Stop laughing' demanded Kanata.

They were both walking in the streets.

'But—you looked—extremely—'stammered Miyu laughing.

'I was careless' said Kanata blushing a little.

At Chris's office, while trying to get water out of the can, Kanata spilled the lot onto his clothes and had been soaking wet. Christine took pity on him and gave him a pair of formal clothes, which (to everybody's surprise) she had had in her office. They were midnight black and the shirt within was also black.

'At least you look good in it!' said Miyu finally.

Kanata blushed and said, turning his head, 'They are the ones that look good on me!'

There was momentary silence.

'So… you're plan today was to take me to Christine's work place?' asked Kanata.

'Close enough' said Miyu, 'I was thinking of taking you to all of our friends' work place'

'Huh?'

'The next stop is here!' announced Miyu pointing at what seemed to be a film-shoot.

'A film-shoot?' gasped Kanata, 'Oh! Great! Let me guess'

-----

'Hi Aya!' shouted Miyu waving her hand.

Aya ran towards them, with her face filled with smiles.

'Hey Kanata!' said Aya 'Long time no see!'

'Hi!' said Kanata, 'So… you're a director now?'

'Bulls-eye!' exclaimed Aya winking, 'No matter where you go you're brains are still the same!'

Kanata smiled saying, 'That's because, wherever I am, my thought are always here!'

'That's nice!' said someone behind Aya.

'Nozomu!' exclaimed Kanata, 'what are you doing here?'

'Nozomu's the hero of this movie' informed Miyu.

'Exactly!' said Aya.

'You still look handsome as ever Kanata' said Nozomu and added, 'especially in those clothes…'

'Speaking of clothes, yours look hideous!' said Kanata.

There was minute's silence.

'Wait! Don't tell me!' said Kanata, 'Santa is here, isn't he?'

'As I said, still clever!' said Aya.

'Did you miss me?' called Santa, the star fashion designer in Japan, as he arrived at the friend's gathering.

Kanata was still laughing his head out even though it was an hour since he had been with his friends. Miyu was smiling at Kanata's laugh.

It was nearly nine pm. The two were walking towards the Saionji Temple after having had dinner with their friends in a hotel and where Christine had showed up.

'I really can't forgive myself for missing all of this!' said Kanata finally.

'Yes you can not' said Miyu breezily.

Kanata looked at her and smiled. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'I almost forgot!' he exclaimed, 'I didn't remember seeing Nanami! Where is she?'

Miyu's smile broke down and she looked really sad.

'She—she's—'

'She's what?'

'She is not here' said Miyu.

'Then where is she?' asked Kanata seriously.

'She—she is in—she is in England'

'Why?'

Tears started to flow down Miyu's cheeks. Kanata was petrified. HE got hold of her arms, shook it vigorously going, 'what's wrong?'

'Nanami—She had an accident six months back and—'

'And what?' demanded Kanata.

'She—I mean—they… they… Oh Kanata!' she exclaimed and hugged him saying, 'They removed her right leg…'

Kanata was completely in shock. Nanami. The ace sprinter in their school. State level champion. Lost her leg?

After pulling herself together, Miyu let herself off Kanata and rubbing her eyes said, 'She couldn't bear to be here… She was selected for the selection for the track and field in the World Olympics. That's when she—'

'Its OK!' said Kanata, 'Let's go home'

It was nearly mid-night. Kanata couldn't sleep. He had not known. Nozomu being an actor, Aya a director, Santa a fashion designer and most of all, of Nanami's accident. He cursed himself for going to America. Nothing good had happened there except for the meeting of James. James. But James was now in England… England. where Nanami is…

Kanata suddenly jerked up and went across the hall to Miyu room. He wondered whether to knock or not. He waited for nearly a minute and got his hand as close to the door when it slid open.

Miyu was standing massaging her eyes.

'What is it Kanata?' she asked.

'Where is Nanami staying in England?' asked Kanata.

'She is at her aunt Ms. Rei at… wait a sec' she said and got into her room.

After a minute she handed him a piece of paper with the following words:

_Nanami_

_C/o Ms. Rei Hyuuga_

_17, Charing Cross Street_

_London_

_Ph. 555 510_

'Good!' whispered Kanata.

'Ok! Good night then' said Miyu and yawned.

'Wait! Another thing!' said Kanata.

'What now?'

'How did you know that I was at the door, I didn't even knock and the lights are off all throughout the house?'

Miyu blushed a little and said, 'I just had a _feeling_ that you are at the door'

Kanata smiled and to Miyu's surprise, kissed her on the cheek took a few steps towards his room and muttered 'Thanks'

He turned and said, 'Thanks for—for everything!'

He got into his room taking with him along with the note, the night's sleep of a blonde-haired maiden.

_**Sorry about the late update guys. I was just a little distracted by other stuff.**_

_**The Episode's Dedication:**_

_**To all of my friends in Dadha Group of schools.**_

_**Especially to the Double 'G'**_

_**GAYATHRI**_

_**&**_

_**GANESH KUMAR VALLIAPPAN**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**NANAMI **

**AND **

**JAMES ROBBIE STEWART **

Ring. Ring. Ring.

'I think that is your cell Master. James' informed the butler to the Stewart family.

'Yeah…' mumbled James still playing with his pet puppy—brownie.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

'Master James?' called the butler again.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

'JAMES ROBBIE STEWART!' floated a voice down the stairs to the garden, 'PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!'

'Yeah… Yeah…' said James and handed Brownie to his butler and went to pick the phone on the table.

'Master James is rather controlled by his sis, don't you think puppy?' asked the butler to the little dog in his hands.

'Woof' cried the pup in approval.

'Hello! James here' said James into his phone, 'who is this?'

'James!' called back Kanata, 'This is Kanata'

'Kanata?' gasped James surprised, 'What is it?'

'Yeah… I need a favor off you man…'

'Where are you going James?' asked Rebecca, James' big sister, from the top of the stairs.

James sighed.

'To see Kanata's friend who lives here in London' answered James measuring every one of his words to make sure that Rebecca won't be able to stop him from going.

'Kanata?' wondered Rebecca, 'You mean your friend at the University, Kanata Saionji?'

'The very same' said James bitterly.

'But isn't he in Japan?'

'Yes'

'Then who is this friend?'

'She transferred here for medical reasons'

'Where does she live?'

'Charing Cross Street'

And on and on it went till James became completely irksome and shouted, 'Could you just stop asking me all these questions! I'm not a baby anymore and neither are you my mother!'

With that he left the mansion.

Rebecca, quite hurt, asked the butler, 'Am I being too dominant over him?'

'I'm sure Master James isn't actually furious with you Ma'am' answered the butler.

'I'm completely furious with her!' grumbled James as he strolled towards Charing Cross Street which happened to be right next to his street.

After a few minutes he slowed down and started to think over what Kanata had said.

'_Hello! James here' said James into his phone, 'who is this?'_

'_James!' called back Kanata, 'This is Kanata' _

'_Kanata?' gasped James surprised, 'What is it?'_

'_Yeah… I need a favor off you man…'_

'_What is it?' asked James again._

'_I want you to go to 17, Charing Cross Street, London and ask for Nanami'_

'_Why?'_

'_She is having a health situation and I want you to go see her and call me on what that situation is' said Kanata._

'_Ok…' said James slowly and asked, 'What is the address again?'_

'_17, Charing Cross Street, London' said Kanata, 'she's with her aunt Ms. Rei Hyuuga' _

'_Right!' said James, 'I'll go straight away'_

'Health Situation?' asked James to himself, 'I wonder what it is'

He had reached the place. Seventeen, Charing Cross Street. The sign outside said, HYUUGA.

James ringed the door bell.

There was no answer. He ringed again; yet no reply.

James, deciding that no one was home, turned around when the door opened.

James turned back to see a lady in her early 20s with short dark hair. She was balancing herself in her left leg.

'Hello!' she said.

'Hi!' answered James, 'I'm James Stewart'

'I'm sorry but Aunt Rei is still at work' she said, 'could you come back at 6pm perhaps?'

'You must be mistaken' he replied smiling, 'I'm not her to see your Aunt. I'm here to see you!'

'Me?'

'I'm a friend of Kanata Saion—you are Nanami right?'

'Of course' she said, 'You are Kanata's friend?'

'Exactly!' replied James, 'Back in America we are classmates as well as share the same room'

'That's nice to hear!'

'Umm… Not that it matters much' he started, 'Can't we just go in… I mean, I'm perfectly cool with staying outsi—'

'C'mon in' she said smiling.

Nanami took him inside. She was limping a bit.

They had reached the living room and sat down when James asked, 'Just out of curiosity, what's wrong with you leg?'

Nanami's face fell. James seemed uncomfortable at this.

'If you don't want to tell, I mean, I can more that understand…' he stammered.

'Oh! Nothing like that!' assured Nanami, 'I had this accident back in Japan…'

'So… are you going to be ok?' he asked.

'I'd be just fine except that' her voice lowered, 'I wont be able to participate in sprint races anymore'

'Sprint races?' asked James.

'Yeah…' she said, 'I was selected for the national team but fate has it that I wasn't even able to attend the selections'

At this point her eyes actually filled with tears.

'Ms. Nanami?' he muttered.

He was spared anything else to say with the arrival of Ms. Rei Hyuuga.

'Nanami!' she cried, 'Where are you?'

Nanami rubbing her eyes, called back, 'In here Rei!'

Rei entered. Rei looked only a few years older that her niece. She had short dark hair just like Nanami and seemed built for an athlete just like her.

'You're early than usual Rei'

'Well I finished work soon today' asked smiling, 'who's your friend Nanami?'

'James Stewart' replied James standing up, 'I'm a friend of one of Nanami's friends back in Japan, who now studies in America of course'

Rei took a while to completely understand what he said and said suddenly, 'You're Kanata's friend, I believe!'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Nanami's told all about him of course!' she said and added, 'Nanami it's time for your daily dose'

'Yeah…' said Nanami smiling, 'I'll get it then'

With that she left.

'Ms. Hyuuga?' called James.

'Just call me Rei' she said and sat down at the couch. James followed suit.

'Right!' he said, 'Rei… Nanami—what's wrong with her?'

'Good question… After the accident she refuses to see anyone' she said and Rei's face seemed sad when she said, 'She even refuses to see her parents'

'What?'

'It's even a wonder that she let you in' she said with a strained smile, 'She hadn't been out for ages'

James was deep in thought.

'What if I take her out?' he whispered.

'What?'

'Rei… could you get me some water' called Nanami from inside her room.

'That's it!' said James and rushed into Nanami's room.

'Rei…' she called again but only to see James in front of her.

'James?' she said surprised.

'Nanami… Will you consider going out with me tonight?' he asked.

'What—what are you saying?'

'Just that—will you go out with me?'

There was an awkward silence. James' emerald eyes burned into her light brown ones.

'Well I don't know…' she stammered going a bright shade of red.

'Seven 'O Clock it is!' said James jumping up and went out to the living room, 'I'll be here in exactly two hours Nanami, be Ready!'

Nanami heard the door close and Rei came inside her room and gave her the glass of water she wanted going, 'Here's your water!'

After Nanami, with some difficulty, swallowed her pill, Rei asked, 'You want me to help you get ready?'

'Rei!' stammered Nanami.

'You are going right?'

'I don't know…' said Nanami, 'What do you think I should do?'

'As you caretaker, I would say no' she said thinking, 'But as your friend, I'd say "Go rock his world"'

'What?'

'C'mon Nanami…' she said, 'don't waste your present thinking of the past, you'll lose your future'

James was all ready for his date. The bouquet of flowers he had asked the gardener to get was ready on the table.

He combed his hair one more time and grabbed the flowers when his sister called, 'James!'

'Oh Great!' sighed James.

'I'm not going to ask you any questions' assured Rebecca.

James looked up at her.

'I wanted to say to you just this: I may not be your mother… But I have the right to take care of and love you like her' she said and James was horrified to hear her words tremble.

'Rebecca'

'I see that you have grown up!' she said and smiled, 'I see you're on your first date since the high school prom'

'Yeah…' he said and further added, 'but that wasn't a date either… Clara is my cousin after all'

Rebecca smiled.

Nanami was ready. Whether this date is going to be good or bad, she has to enjoy it.

She was seated at the table when the door bell rang.

'James!' exclaimed Rei, 'Nanami is all ready to go!'

Nanami entered the room and James gave her the flowers saying, 'These are for you'

'Thanks' she said and handed the flowers to Rei after a hard glance at it.

'Let's go' said James and handed her his arm.

'Remember you two!' said Rei warningly, 'Be back by nine'

'Right!' chorused the two.

'That was a very nice movie' remarked Nanami loudly, 'I can't believe I actually cried at the last part'

The two were coming out of the cinema hall after having to have watched, "The Non-Violent Hero"—a documentary on an Indian leader, Karamchand Gandhi.

'Want to fetch somewhat to eat?' asked James.

'Great!' said Nanami, 'where do we go?'

After a refreshing dinner at a nearby hotel, the two decided to go back home since it seemed really late.

'Oww!' said Nanami.

'What? What happened?' asked James.

'My foot hurts a bit!' she answered, 'But its nothing… I'll be Ok!'

'Climb onto my back!' said James.

'What?'

'Do it!' he said seriously.

'But the car is parked quite a distance from here!' said Nanami.

James stared at her long and hard. Suddenly Nanami realized how much James resembled Miyu and with that she couldn't disobey him.

It was five minutes to nine and James' car reached before the Hyuuga residence. Nanami was completely surprised at the weird evening she had had.

James helped her to the door. After the date, Nanami's leg was a little stingy, yet healthy.

'Good-night then!' said James.

'Good night' said Nanami and just when James turned, she kissed him on the cheek.

'And thanks for the lovely night!' she said smiling.

James, dumb-struck, drove the car back to his mansion and in his room sloped into his bed, thinking.

Just then the phone rang.

'James!' shouted Kanata, 'It's me! How's Nanami!'

'She's—she is fine!' answered James, 'She said that she could walk but her right leg is unable to get her running'

'Wow!' exclaimed Kanata, 'That's a relief… I thought they had completely taken her right leg off… Thanks a bunch James…'

With that Kanata put down the receiver.

'What is this feeling?' asked James to himself at the speed at which his heart raced.

The same thought was going through Nanami's mind.

_**Hi folks! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**This chapter's dedication is to one of My close Classmates **_

_**SUMERA**_

_**(Alias)**_

_**SANTA**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Kanata's Birthday!!!**_

_24 December, 9.30pm._

_Dear Diary,_

_A week has passed since I came back to Japan. Dad came back and left sooner than expected. When asked, he just said "It is regarding the future of this temple". Pretty weird, huh? Still I haven't managed to tell her what I feel. I wonder when I can actually do it. But tonight I made a decision! I'm going to tell her how I feel! Wish me luck._

_Kanata Saionji_

Kanata wrote his name and punched the dot in "_i" _so hard that it made an impression on the entry. He closed the diary and sat down on his bed for a while, thinking. First, he was thinking why and when he had started to write this daily-entry-in-a-diary stuff.

Then, he remembered that he had started writing during the first weeks while he was in America as he had no one to speak to. Even after he had met James and became his best friend, the hobby never had left him.

He stretched and decided it was time to go tuck-in. He left the diary at his table, pulled the sheets over his head and in no time at all, he was asleep.

_25 December_

Kanata was still fast asleep. A few strands of his brunette hair fell onto his eyes and he still slept on, untouched by trouble or misery or confusion.

Then Suddenly—

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANATA!!!!!!' shouted a chorus of people.

Kanata trembled awake and for a few seconds he couldn't make out a thing. His eyes then slowly made out the picture.

'Huh?' mumbled Kanata, 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Kanata! Wake up!' said Santa, 'It's your birthday!'

'My birthday?' mumbled Kanata.

'Of course silly!' said Aya who was standing beside Santa.

'Wow!' exclaimed Kanata, 'I completely forgot!'

Everybody stared. They raised their eyebrows. Then, they started to hit him with his own pillows. You can make out the fun and laughter it would have caused, right?

After a few minutes, all of Kanata's closest people (Santa, Aya, Nozomu, Christine, and of course Miyu) were assembled around the kitchen table taking tea. Kanata however, was busy taking a bath.

'We have to make this the best of his birthday!' said Aya.

'Yeah…' chorused the others in approval.

'What should we do?' asked Christine.

'How about we go out?' asked Nozomu.

'But where to?' asked Miyu.

'How about "Momo Land"?' asked Santa.

'Good… but not perfect enough' said Aya.

'I say, we go to "Fantasy Park"' said Miyu, smiling.

Everybody turned.

'Well… Kanata has always been a fan of "Fantasy Park"' said Miyu.

'Yeah… but going to an amusement Park?' asked Aya, 'He must have been to loads back in America'

'Yeah…' said Miyu slightly put-off.

'I think a trip to "The Fantasy Park" is perfect' said Kanata from the kitchen doorway, rubbing his hair with a towel.

Everybody turned. Miyu smiled. 'Fantasy Park it is' said Christine.

'That was great!' shouted Santa after getting off the Caterpillar Train, 'I'll never be old for an amusement park'

Kanata smiled while the others laughed out loud.

'I wish Nanami was with us' said Aya.

'Yeah…' said the others.

Miyu looked up at all of them and shouted, 'Why don't we try the Roller-coaster?'

'The what?' asked Kanata.

'The Roller Coaster?' answered Miyu.

Kanata started to laugh and between his laughter asked, 'Are you sure, your smallish heart can handle a Roller Coaster ride?'

Miyu stared, 'Kanata!' she shouted and started to chase him going, 'Come back here Kanata! Come back here right now!'

'Catch me, if you can monster!' he shouted back.

The friends broke into laughter.

'Miyu, are you ok?' asked Kanata.

They had just finished riding the Roller coaster and Miyu was slightly blue.

'I'm fine!' she said.

'If you say so'

They all walked into a restaurant and started to order. As they plunged through the second course, Santa asked, 'Say Kanata, when are you coming back to Japan for good?'

'Huh?'

'Yeah Kanata… you are here temporarily after all…' said Nozomu.

'Then when will you be back here for stay?' asked Aya.

'I don't know… My graduation exams are on February and I'll be leaving now in probably a few days…' and only then did Kanata realize that he had to go back to America and that interview with Overset Inc.

'Will you be back after the exams?' asked Chris.

Kanata looked up and saw that Miyu was still holding her spoon and looking down at her food but she had not moved an inch.

'Well… I'll be back only for a week…'

'What?' exclaimed everybody in the group except Miyu who just dropped her spoon with a slight "Clank".

'I will get a job back in States if I score good marks at my Exams…' he said looking down into his plate.

'But Kanata…' they all started but Kanata just looked up smiling and said, 'Let's not ruin the lunch, shall we?'

They all stared up at him without knowing what else to say or even think.

It was nearly 8pm when they reached back to the Saionji Temple. They both said their good-byes to their friends and climbed the stairs to the temple without even a word. They opened the doors and stepped in. Kanata closed the doors behind him and was removing his shoes when Miyu, who had already climbed up, asked 'When are you leaving then?'

'As soon as my friend, James back from England, gets here' he answered and asked, 'Why do you ask?'

'Well… My training here at Heiomachi is quite finished and I'll be returning to my Parent's place, they're pestering on my return as soon as possible' she said.

There was more silence. Miyu moved a few steps going, 'I'll make dinner'

'Miyu!' said Kanata.

Miyu stopped.

'I wanted to tell you something' he said, 'And it's better now than never'

Miyu turned and asked 'What?'

Kanata took a step forward, 'well… It's just that… I was wondering if…' he took another step forwards, 'If, I mean, why don't we…,' another step with which he was close enough for anything, 'I mean you and I,' he stopped.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started, 'Miyu I—'

'KANATA!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!' shouted somebody at Kanata's back.

The door opened and a boy with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was standing at his doorway with a girl of the same age.

'James?' mumbled Kanata turned.

'Nanami!' shouted Miyu.

James and Nanami smiled.

_**How was it guys?**_

_**It's not that good but it isn't bad either.**_

_**I had to take it short! **_

_**Sorry about that!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Back To America**

'What are you doing here James?' asked Kanata bewildered.

'You are the one who wanted me to be her to take you away' said James.

The two were talking in the Saionji Kitchen.

'But…' started Kanata searching for something to say and finally said, 'you're supposed to be here only on the New Year's Day!'

'Well… I thought of giving you a birthday present…' said James.

Kanata stared at him, thinking.

'Don't you like it?' asked James.

'Then, why is Nanami with you?' he asked.

'Oh! Yeah, I forgot to tell you…' stammered James.

'What?' asked Kanata, 'Tell me what?'

'Tell you that...' started James and the sentence was completed by Nanami who just came into the kitchen.

'That we're gonna get engaged'

'WHAT!'

'Surprised me too…' said Miyu smiling, 'She told me just now…'

'And we are here early cause of this…' said James and blushed a little.

Kanata started to laugh in spite of the fact that he completely hated the arrival of his friends.

'Congratulations!' he said.

'Thanks!' said Nanami tilting her head sideways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THE NEW YEAR (Oh yeah! That's when James and Nanami are getting engaged)

It was nearly mid-night. All of the friends, Kanata, Miyu, Nanami, James, Aya, Santa, Nozomu, and Chris were seated at the Saionji Main hall. James' family and Nanami's family were both at Nanami's place. The friends decided to kip in Kanata's place for the night.

'Hey Guys!' started Nozomu, 'Do you remember, that on one of the new years' eve, all of us were here at the Saionji Temple and weird things started to happen…'

'Yeah… I remember, Chris getting all dressed up for a moustache man…'

Chris giggled, 'It still brings tears of laughter to my eyes'

Miyu remembered too. She had been wearing Hitomi Saionji's Kimono—Kanata's favorite kimono—the one that he had given her when she had to leave Heiomachi nearly eight years back… That was when he had given her another most precious thing…

'Miyu!' exclaimed Santa, 'you're face is all red! Are you sick?'

'No!' said Miyu and shook her head vigorously.

'Umm… Guys!' called Kanata.

'Huh?'

'I've got something very important to tell you all…' he said.

James smiled.

'What is it?' asked Christine.

'Well… you see…' he started thinking for the best way to tell them.

There was silence. Miyu felt cold inside somehow. She didn't know why, but she dreaded whatever Kanata was about to say.

'James and I have to go back to America tomorrow morning' he said, yet this wasn't the thing that he wanted to say. Everybody knew that too.

'We know that!' said Santa.

'What is it Kanata?' asked Aya.

'You know… you can tell us anything…' said Nozomu.

'Ok! Then here goes' said Kanata and took a deep breath.

There was a momentary silence.

'I'm going to write my exam for the Master's degree in Philosophy for Aerospace Engineering in Colorado University' he said.

GASP.

'And… after this exam, I'd be back in Japan for only a few weeks' he said.

Miyu finally regaining control asked, 'Why—why is that?'

Unable to see into those emerald eyes, Kanata answered to the floor, 'I got a job as a Research Scientist at the Overset Methods Inc. But my appointment depends on my exams though'

A deeper and lonelier silence followed this pronouncement.

'Kanata' started Chris, 'but what about Mi—'

'All the Best, Kanata!' said Miyu suddenly to everyone's surprise.

'Huh?' gaped Kanata.

'All the best!' she said, smiling

Kanata, even to his surprise, smiled.

"_Stop making me smile, Miyu. I just can't help smiling even in my deepest despair, when you smile" _was what crossed Kanata's mind over and over again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a small group at the Tokyo International Airport.

'C'mon Santa,' said Kanata smiling, 'It's not like we're never gonna see each other again, is it?'

'But still,' he sobbed.

'We'll miss you!' said Chris, smiling.

'Ditto!' said Kanata.

There was more silence which was broken by James, who said, 'Let's go Kanata!'

'Yeah!' said Kanata, 'Bye guys!'

James waved and planted a kiss on his fiancé's cheek. Nanami smiled.

They started to leave. All the friends were leaving, for Kanata and James had disappeared around a corridor.

'You coming, Miyu?' asked Chris leaving.

'Yeah' replied Miyu, still stiff, 'in a minute'

Miyu stood for a while staring at the spot where he had stood earlier. Then suddenly—

Kanata rushed through the corridor, stopped in front of Miyu and started panting.

'Kanata?' just escaped Miyu's mouth when Kanata got hold of her and hugged her tight.

It felt like heaven and hell together for Miyu. Without much to say, she started to cry hard.

'Kanata!' she said, 'Kanata! Kanata!'

He suddenly kissed her on her right cheek and while withdrawing his lips from her cheek, whispered into her ear, 'I'll be back! Be back for you, Miyu!'

And before Miyu could actually respond to that, Kanata left. Miyu stood in there, drawn between happiness and sorrow.

Despite all of her despair, Miyu felt that everything was going to be fine.

'I'll be waiting, so come back soon'

**Sorry about the late posting guys!!!**

**Had examzzzzz!**

**This chapter is a birthday gift to Kanata,**

**And a Christmas Gift to all!!**

**Merry Christmas.**

**Kanata Saionji**

**P.S. The Last chapter of this series will be up and about on the New Year-2008. Don't miss it!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**I LOVE YOU!!!**_

**Mar' 04.**

'Hey K? What is the next step?'

'That's simple…' said Kanata, 'Why don't you just—'

'K!' called someone, 'The Director wants you!'

'Ok…' answered Kanata, 'Be right there'

Kanata started towards the Directors office thinking that it's probably on his application for a week's leave from work.

**Kanata Saionji. **

**Jr. Research Scientist. **

**Overset Methods Inc. **

**Los Altos.**

That's Kanata's job. For nearly one year. After his graduation from The Colorado University, due to unexplainable circumstances, he was unable to go back to Japan. A few weeks later, his results arrived and he had aced at everything. He immediately got a job at the Overset Methods Inc. as the Jr. Research Scientist. Now, that it was March, he really had to go back for an important unfinished business. Miyu. Miyu Kouzuki. He had decided to confess on her birthday. The fifteenth of March.

'Excuse me sir?' called Kanata as he entered the Director's cabin.

'Yes…' he said, 'Saionji, Kanata'

'Yes sir!'

'You have applied for a week's holiday' he asked, 'Is that right?'

'Yes…'

'Your reason?'

'Personal problem sir'

The director looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

'But Saionji, I can't grant you this leave' he said finally.

'Why is that sir?' asked Kanata serenely.

'There is only one way by which I can send you' he said, with his eyes closed.

'Whatever is it, _sir_?'

'Fire you!' said the director leaning forward.

Kanata thought for a while. Then replied.

'I guess, and then I have no other choice,' he said, 'Fire me, sir!'

There was a silence when the director surveyed Kanata from top to bottom. Then to Kanata's surprise, he broke out laughing.

'Sir?'

'Kanata…' he said, 'I'm not going to fire you… I have two important info to tell you…'

'What is it sir?' asked Kanata, curious.

'First,' he said, 'you are selected as the head of the Research Department in the Aeronautical Agency of you country!'

'What?' asked Kanata, bewildered.

'You have the talent son,' he complimented, 'though I must say, our dept. will definitely miss you'

With nothing else to say, Kanata just said, 'Thank you very much, Sir!'

'The second important news is that,' he started, 'though I mustn't break it to you, but here goes'

There was silence.

'Kanata Saionji you're getting another promotion,' he said, 'your father called this morning to ask permission for your arrival there in Japan'

'My dad?'

'Yes… he said he wanted you there in Japan by March 15'

'March 15?'

'Congratulations Kanata Saionji! You're getting married!'

'I'm getting what?'

**XOXOXOX**

**Japan.**

**Mar' 10**

After his flight landed in Tokyo, Kanata after customs, got a taxi and drove straight to Heiomachi, to the Saionji Temple. There, the evident signs of a function to take place were visible. Kanata literally ran to the top of the Temple, were he found his dad, Hosho Saionji monitoring people in cleaning up the main hall. Kanata let his bags fall and walked towards his father.

'Dad!' said Kanata, 'what's all this?'

'Kanata, m'boy!' shouted Hosho and hugged his son, 'You finally made it!'

'First, let go dad!' shouted Kanata.

Hosho let go of Kanata muttering, 'arent a father even allowed to hug his one and only son?'

'Dad?' called Kanata again, 'Who am I getting married to?'

'A childhood friend of yours of course…'

'KANATA!!!' came a voice from the main hall. A lady with long black hair and dark eyes and a smile came towards Kanata.

'Long time, no see!' she said.

'Akira?' gasped Kanata, 'Akira, is it really you?'

'Yeah…' she replied, 'It's me silly… Who else could it be…'

**XOXOXOX**

**Mar' 13**

Kanata was thrown beyond his wits. He didn't know what to do. What is happening here. It looks as though he's going to get married to Akira. HE had called James and when he said this to him, "_Akira? Hmm… ummm…, could you hold on a minute man" _after a few minutes, he returned on line and said, "_Lucky you… You get to marry a friend of yours… All the best mate… Gotta go!!! Bye!!!"_

After that, Kanata just gave up trying. On trying to tell his father about his disinterest in the marriage, his father had started his sayings, "_I'm glad to have you as my son, Kanata… You have been successful in making your mother's dream come true and now… you're making my dream come true… by getting married to her and running his temple together…"_

After _that_, Kanata couldn't bring himself to tell him the fact that he liked someone else. But, to make things worse, Miyu was nowhere to be seen. But her parents were there of course.

"_Kanata… You lucky boy", "you are so lucky to have her as your wife", _and even stuff like "_I know you can take care of her and protect her with your life…" _came out of them every time he bumped into them. He wished that he had stayed back in America.

**XOXOXOX**

**Mar' 14.**

'Kanata!' called Hosho, the day before the wedding.

'What is it dad?' he asked.

'You have invited all your friends right?' he asked.

'Yeah… Yeah…' replied Kanata and was about to leave when he was called again.

'And Kanata you will be married both in the Church and here at the Temple'

'Why?' asked Kanata.

'Because the bride's parents think that this is necessary…' he said and left before Kanata could say another word.

'Oh man!' sighed Kanata and bumped his head on the wall.

**XOXOXOX**

**Mar' 15**

**THE WEDDING**

Just a week before, Kanata had planned to confess his love to Miyu on this very day. But now—he was wearing a tux and was in front of the mirror in the bride-groom's room at the Heiomachi Marriage Center. He could clearly remember the last time he had been here. With Miyu and Mikan. To try out clothes for Mikan to take pictures of. But after all that was just a cover-up for Mikan to meet her first love. To keep their promise of meeting.

_Promise of meeting again._

"_I'll be back… Be back for you…"_

'What the hell am I going to do?' asked Kanata to himself.

'Kanata?' asked Chris, peeping into the room, 'Are you ready, it's about to start!'

'Yeah… Chris…' he said despairingly.

Christine smiled.

Kanata was standing before the town's pastor.

_Forget it Kanata. Just… forget it!!! Don't brood on it or you'll regret this forever._

His mind and heart were obviously were at war. Mind asking him to go through with this and heart completely objecting it.

_No Kanata! Stop this marriage at all costs. You don't deserve this. _

_Kanata, you have to do this!_

_Kanata, don't!_

_Kanata!_

_Kanata!_

'Stop it guys!!' shouted Kanata.

'Kanata?'

'Huh?' muttered Kanata, he seemed to have shouted out loud the last three words, 'Sorry!'

'Here comes the bride' whispered everybody around him. Kanata took a deep breath. Still not knowing what he's going to do. HE was always a steady minded person. What had happened to him? What or who changed it?

_Miyu_. Answered his brain.

Why? Why her?

_Coz you love her idiot! _Answered his heart.

Kanata understood. He got everything.

"_Kanata Saionji, do you take this young lady as you're lawfully wedded…'_

'Stop it!' shouted Kanata, 'This wedding cannot go on!'

'Kanata?' came a familiar voice from his left, 'What are you saying?'

Kanata steadied himself. He knew that voice. It wasn't Akira. It was—

'Miyu!' whispered Kanata as he turned to see his bride.

Miyu was almost in tears. Her wedding gown so perfectly blended with her that even as she started to cry, she looked absolutely, beautiful.

'Miyu… Its you!' said Kanata and hit his forehead with is palm.

'Yeah… Kanata….' Said James.

'We were about to tell you it was her, but…' started Aya.

'You thought it was Akira' said Santa.

Everybody started to laugh except Kanata who said, 'This wedding still can't go on'

'Kanata what are you saying?' gasped many.

'Because there is something that I have to do… something that I should have done ages ago'

He bent on his knees before Miyu, got hold of her hand and said, 'Miyu Kouzuki, I love you! Will you marry me?'

Miyu pulled her hand away from him.

'Miyu?' he said, getting up, 'Hey! Say something!'

Miyu tried to leave but he got hold of her hand, she smiled through her tears and hugged Kanata and started to cry. She withdrew herself a few inches before his face and said, 'You really thought that I wouldn't have realized that after all you have done and said to me?'

Kanata with a smile and an eye closed said, 'Well with dunderhead brains like yours, anybody would have thought that!'

'Kanata!' shouted Miyu and tried to shout more words at him but couldn't, for he kissed her with all the love he had nourished for all these years. Miyu kissed him back with more or less the same love.

A few minutes later, they withdrew and Kanata said, 'I, Kanata Saionji, take this woman as my lawfully wedded wife and be with her in all happiness, sorrow and misery'

With that he looked at Miyu who said, 'me too…'

'Glad that's over!' sighed the bride and the bride-groom's friends and family.

'I can't believe our Miyu is all grown up!' wept Mike into her husband's shoulders.

'Yeah…'

'Even though there is no need for this…' said the pastor and then finished saying,

'You may now kiss the bride'

**THE END**

_**Gosh! I can't believe that I actually finished it!!!**_

_**Of course… Even If my work here is done…**_

_**My creations will continue somewhere else of course…**_

_**But for that I'll need all of your help!!**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to all DAA!DAA!DAA! Fans…**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_


End file.
